<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Privilege by Kattwyllie</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26002699">Privilege</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kattwyllie/pseuds/Kattwyllie'>Kattwyllie</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Law &amp; Order: SVU</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Cheating, Explicit Language, F/F, F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 03:48:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,470</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26002699</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kattwyllie/pseuds/Kattwyllie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Olivia Benson &amp; Reader, Olivia Benson &amp; You, Olivia Benson/Brian Cassidy, Olivia Benson/Reader, Olivia Benson/You</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>27</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Privilege</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Finally, the torturously long three day long back and fourth layover trips between New York, Chicago, and Denver were finally over. You collapsed against your shared apartments door, sighing a breath of relief, your cheeks ached from so much smiling, your feet pinched, barely feeling relief as you kicked off the required pumps of your flight attendant uniform. You slowly moved into the apartment, noticing that it looked like a hurricane had torn through, Olivia clearly had a hectic week as well, there was a chance she hadn’t even been home. You began to shuck off your uniform, tossing it into the washing machine, adding the tiny amount of personal clothes from your suitcase, tying your hair up in a messy top not. Padding back to the bedroom, you stopped to grab a fresh set of sheets from the linen closest in the hall, tossing them onto a chair. Eager to get the caked on make up off your face and hydrate your skin from the rough airplane air you made your way to the ensuite, quickly doing so. </p><p>Feeling somewhat more human, you moved back to the bed, you always liked to come home to fresh sheets, Olivia did her best to have them changed for you but she’d mixed up days on the calendar. Your plan was to toss them in the washer with the rest of your stuff, have the worlds fastest shower and nap until your girlfriend was home from work. Hoping for a lazy night of New York pizza, wine and snuggles with your favourite girl. Tugging the duvet off, you dumped the pillows out of their cases, dropping things into two separate piles and began to tug the sheets off when your hand hit something cold and sticky. Your brows furrowed, you usually left food <em>out</em> of the bedroom, what the fuck had Olivia gotten up to. You shrieked when you pulled your hand out, gagging at the sight of a <em>used</em> condom dropping from your hand down onto the bed. You did your best to not instinctively cover your face with your hands as emotions surged through you ‘<em>What the fuck had Olivia gotten up to’ </em>indeed. </p><p>Any hint of exhaustion had vanished from your body, replaced with rage and a set of tears brimming in your eyes. It was just Olivia and you in the apartment, there was no way she’d be able to lie or excuse herself out of this one. You promptly scrubbed your hands hastily, in dire need to forget that you’d ever touched the condom, tugging on whatever comfy clothes you could find that didn’t make you look completely crazy. You used a spare plastic glove to shove the condom into a Ziplock bag, grabbing your keys before heading down to the precinct. You barely registered Fin’s greeting, barreling past Amanda to get to Olivia’s office, not bothering to knock before you entered, throwing the door shut behind you.</p><p>“Hey!” She greeted warmly, a bright smile on her face, “I thought I was meeting you at home?” She stood to make her way to you, only stopping when you took a step away from her.</p><p>“Don’t.” Her brows furrowed, taking in the expression on your face, not quite sure whether you were mad or if something bad happened on one of your flights. There had been times you’d come home a wreck thanks to a near accident occurring and some of those times physical touch made things worse.</p><p>“Baby, what’s wrong?” You nearly scoffed at the concern and curiosity filing her voice, ever the so brilliant Captain couldn’t figure out that you’d discovered her fuck up.</p><p>“This.” You pulled the baggy out of your pocket, tossing it down on her desk, arms crossing tightly across your chest, trying to hold back before launching words at her. She gave the bag a quizzical look, reaching down to pick it up you watched her face falter, paling slightly as she realized what it was.</p><p>“I don’t understand..” She tried to play it off, “Where did you find this?”</p><p>“In <em>OUR BED</em> Olivia!” If she was going to try to lie her way out of it, you weren’t about to hold back, not a care in the world that you were in her office. “I was gone for <em>three days</em>! You can’t keep it in your pants that long?”</p><p>“That’s…not what happened!”</p><p>“Oh, you’re right, I’m so sorry. I forgot, this is <em>Special Victims</em>, someone clearly broke into our apartment, raped someone in our bed and left the condom behind without stealing anything and just so happened to get the locks fixed in the matter of 24 hours?! You can’t even TRY to lie your way out of this one…” She hung her head at that, you were right about that one, she felt the anxiety creeping up, tightening her chest.</p><p>“I’m sorry…” Her voice was quiet, and despite how ultimate seething you were you figured you’d at least let her try to get an apology in, “I fucked up, and I know it. It was a one time, drunken mistake, it <em>meant nothing</em>, I promise.” She attempted to move towards you, you reacted by taking another step back. “Please…believe me?” </p><p>“Liv…” Your voice nearly cracked, “I told you when we started dating that I was so cautious because my ex was constantly cheating on me, she slept with so many people while I was in the air she gave me chlamydia!!“ You were incredibly thankful it was nothing worse, a brief course of antibiotics and you were good, “You KNEW THAT! You said you never would, you promised you’d be fine with me being gone ‘cause your schedule was so crazy too.” You couldn’t help the tear that slipped across your cheek, doing your best to wipe it away before she noticed.</p><p>“I know…and I’ll never not hate myself for what happened. Y/N, I love you, I really, really do.” You noticed a tear slip its way down her cheek that she didn’t bother to hide, “I made a major mistake and I know that I hurt you far more than I meant to. I never, ever wanted to hurt you, much less like this. Please…can we please talk this through?” You sighed heavily, running a hand over your face, you loved Olivia, one hell of a lot. She knew that cheating was a huge issue for you after your ex, hell, half the relationships you’d had ended when they realized how often you were flying or at some far off destination. When you’d found Olivia you’d been so hesitant about it, but when you started to realize she was practically more occupied with work than you, you’d opened up, dropped your walls down, and you fell in real love for the first time in what felt like forever. </p><p>“Fine…” You halfheartedly agreed, “I’m gonna stay in a hotel tonight though. I need to clear my head…and those sheets are going in the fucking garbage.” Olivia felt a huge weight lifted off her shoulders, she felt relief as you didn’t retreat when she took a slow step toward you to try and close the far distance between your bodies. The door suddenly clacked open, </p><p>“Hey Liv, I think I left my belt at your place the other night—“ None other than fucking Brian Cassidy faltered to a stop as he noticed you in the office, “Oh…hey, thought you were in Seattle…”</p><p>“Chicago…” You replied through gritted teeth, any amount of reconciliation evaporated immediately, the air thick and tense once again. Turning to Olivia your rage poured through, your voice cold and full of hatred, “I can’t <em>fucking</em> believe you.” Turning on your heel you stormed from the office.</p><p>“Y/N, wait!” You wheeled around, finger raised at her,</p><p>“NO! An on again off again boyfriend, fuck buddy is NOT a drunken one night mistake! You do get that right?!” Trying to leave again, you felt her hand grab at your shoulder, turning you to face her again you swatted her hand off, “<em>Don’t fucking touch me! </em>You lost that privilege when you let him into our bed!” You furiously gestured towards Cassidy, “We’re <em>done</em>. I’ll have my shit packed by the end of the day.”</p><p>With that you were gone from the bullpen, leaving a shocked squad, eyes all turning to Olivia and Brian. Cassidy simply slunk his way out of the room awkwardly while an embarrassed Olivia tried to process everything that just happened, she’d lost you, she’d lost you for good and it was completely her fault. She couldn’t manage to even look around the bullpen, simply retreating to her office in a fog, she’d made a huge mistake and it had cost her the one person she loved the most.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>